He Vuelto
by Felli Loss
Summary: [One-Shot][Gruvia]— ¿Crees que Wendy haya logrado mejorar el estado de Juvia? — Natsu se mostraba algo preocupado. Inesperadamente Gray intervino en la conversación. — ¿Algo le ocurrió a Juvia? — El Fullbuster sudó frío al ver el panorama a varios metros de distancia, al fondo podía apreciarse una triste y desenfocada villa que era prisionera de una deprimente y melancólica lluvia.


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**He Vuelto...**

**By: Felli Loss **

**E**l grito de victoria, cortesía de Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel nos daba a entender que la pelea terminó con el triunfo el equipo. La batalla para desmantelar los planes de Avatar había llegado a su fin y la ciudad así como sus pobladores, estaban a salvo.

— Lo hicimos. — Erza se re-equipó con aquella armadura casual y dar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. — Nuestro trabajo está hecho y todo gracias a ustedes. — dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a Lucy, Natsu y Happy.

— Hey, no te olvides de nosotros. gehe.. — Gajeel, junto a Lily y Levy, se reunieron con el equipo. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo compañeros.

— ¿Realmente se unieron al Consejo? — preguntó Gray acercándose algo cansado, y con su rostro mostrando algo de impresión por la noticia.

— Sucedieron cosas y tomamos la decisión de unirnos al Consejo. — respondió la maga de escritura sólida.

— Bueno, como hemos derrotado a esos inútiles, es hora de regresar a la villa. — dijo Natsu cruzando los brazos tras su nuca.

— Natsu tiene razón. — asintió la maga estelar.

— Nosotros no podremos acompañarlos, tenemos que presentar nuestro reporte al Consejo y encargarnos de los prisioneros. — respondió el Exceed negro.

— Pero más tarde los alcanzaremos para reunirnos y contar todo lo que hemos pasado en el transcurso del año. ¿A donde se dirigen ahora?

— Iremos a Villa Lluviosa.

— ¿Villa Lluviosa? — Erza y Gray hablaron al unísono.

— Tengan, aquí encontraran la ubicación. — Lucy le proporcionó a Levy un mapa donde ahí venía marcada la localización del lugar.

— ¿Porque se llama Villa Lluviosa? — preguntó Gray algo nervioso.

— Bueno, según por mi investigación, está villa estaba abandonada y no había un registro en los mapas, pero inesperadamente llamo la atención de unas cuantas personas, cuando se enteraron que ahí comenzó a llover y prevalecer durante 6 meses seguidos. Así que decidieron incluirla en unos cuantos mapas por su peculiaridad.

— Yo también había escuchado hablar un poco sobre esa villa. — intervino la peliazul guardando el mapa. — Es hora de irnos.

— Nos veremos. — Gajeel se adelantó para encargarse de los prisioneros.

**ღ**

En una colina alta, el equipo miraba como las tropas se retiraban con los miembros de Avatar para llevarlos a Era, para ser enjuiciados y procesados.

— Menos mal que aparecieron en el momento indicado. — mencionó Gray llevando las manos a sus bolsillos.

— Es mejor regresar a la villa. — la rubia miró a Natsu.

— ¿Crees que Wendy haya logrado mejorar el estado de Juvia? — Natsu se mostraba algo preocupado, mientras que el pelinegro y la pelirroja lo miraban con una cara de confusión.

— Eso esperemos, Juvia estaba muy grave cuando la encontramos en la villa, estoy preocupada.

— De que están hablando? — inesperadamente Gray intervino en la conversación. — ¿Algo le ocurrió a Juvia?

— ¿Que le pasa a Juvia? — Erza se mostró preocupada y urgida de obtener una respuesta.

— Juvia tiene fiebre.

— ¿Y es grave?

— Más de lo que te puedas imaginar Gray, la pobre al estar expuesta a la lluvia de manera constante, provocó que cayera víctima de una fuerte fiebre.

— Debemos ir por Juvia ahora. — Scarlet subió su caballo rápidamente. — Natsu, Lucy, guiennos a la villa.

Todos asistieron y partieron inmediatamente al pueblo donde seguramente estaban esperando Wendy, Charle y Juvia.

— Esperemos que este bien, Juvia no tenía buena pinta cuando la dejamos para ir a Sabertooh. — Heartfilia se mostraba preocupada por su amiga peliazul.

— Happy, recuérdame que tengo que regresar a Sabertooth para informarle esto a Rogue.

— Aye...

El camino fue algo largo y agotador, pero los chicos al saber que estaban a punto de llegar, inspiraron aliviados, o al menos eso para Gray y Erza no.

— ¿Que... es esto?

El Fullbuster sudó frío al ver el panorama a varios metros de distancia, al fondo podía apreciarse una triste y desenfocada villa que era prisionera de una deprimente y melancólica lluvia.

Notó que las nubes estaban enfocadas en la villa y en ese momento sintió una extrema culpa por lo que había provocado.

Era muy diferente a cuando era hace seis meses.

— ¿Está es Villa Lluviosa? — Erza se quedó sin palabras por lo que estaba viendo.

— Andando. — Natsu junto a Happy y Lucy se adelantaron, aún montados en aquellos ágiles animales, mientras eran seguidos por el Devil Slayer y Titania.

Se habían integrado, siendo azotados por la fuerte lluvia, caminaron un pequeño tramo para terminar frente a la pequeña cabaña en donde las chicas estaban esperando.

Gray permaneció en silencio, sin mover un pie mientras que los demás iban entrando uno por uno.

— Natsu-san, han vuelto. — Wendy quien estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la puerta, los recibió con una sonrisa y con toallas limpias.

— ¡Hola, hemos regresado!

— Finalmente, hemos esperado mucho ¿saben? — sonrió Charle, estando en su forma humana.

— Erza-san. — la niña se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja quien sonrió muy gustosa por volver a ver a su compañera.

— Wendy. — Erza la abrazó y miró sorprendida a Charle. — ¿Charle, eres tu?

— La misma en persona.

El Fullbuster entró sin decir nada y prosiguió a saludar a Wendy y Charle. — Ha pasado tiempo.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo Gray-san, nos tenías muy preocupados cuándo nos enteramos por medio de Juvia-san nos había contado.

— ¿Como esta Juvia? — preguntó la maga estelar al darse cuenta que Gray no decía nada.

— Está un poco mejor. — respondió. — Pero aún sigue mal y su temperatura aún es alta. Pueden ir a verla si quieren.

Wendy los condujo a la habitación siguiente, todos conforme entraban, observaron a la pobre maga de agua que descansaba en la cama, respirando con algo de dificultad y teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

— Juvia. — Erza se acercó a la cama, inclinandose frente a ella, mostrándose seria al notar el estado en el que estaba la joven Lockser.

Juvia poco a poco abrió los ojos, unos ojos opacos que habían perdido el brillo que la caracterizaba por dos cosas, la enfermedad y la razón más importante, el abandono de su amado.

— ¿Erza...san? — a duras penas logró pronunciar unas cuantas palabras y sonrió debilmente.

— Hola Juvia, hemos regresado. — saludo el pelirrosa con la mano, estando junto a Lucy. — Lamentamos tardar, pero nos ocupamos de algunos asuntos y por supuesto, no regresamos con las manos vacías. — dijo señalando con pulgar hacia atras.

La peliazul puso atención a la persona que estaba detras de sus amigos, ellos se hicieron a un lado para revelar finalmente su identidad.

Sus ojos se abrieron en par al ver de quien se trataba, sus labios temblaron y con una voz entrecortada habló: — G-Gray-sama...

Gray solamente se acerco a la cama, para mirarla mas de cerca. — Tsk... eres una tonta. — dijo arrodillandose para estar cerca de ella.

Lágrimas acumuladas eran lo que se podía apreciar en los ojos de la chica, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin pensarlo, se levantó un poco para abrazar a Gray y aferrarse a su cuello, comenzando a llorar como una niña pequeña. — Gray-sama ha regresado.

— Juvia... — el Devil Slayer sólo se limitó a darle suaves palmaditas en la espalda, esperando a que ella se calmara.

— Gray-sama... — la chica balbuceaba una y otra vez el nombre de su amado, después de mucho tiempo, finalmente lo volvía a ver de nuevo.

— Tranquila. — acaricio sus cabellos suavemente. — He vuelto Juvia.

— Tal y como te lo prometí Juvia, aquí tienes al tarado de hielitos.

— Natsu-san... — La peliazul mostró una mirada de eterna gratitud. — Juvia... Juvia está muy agradecida contigo.

— Ni lo menciones, todo sea por una amiga. — Natsu dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

Todos tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos para que la maga de agua se tranquilizara y así poder explicarle las circunstancias por las cuales sucedieron las cosas.

Juvia escuchaba atentamente a Erza y a Gray quienes eran las personas adecuadas para decírselo. Conforme pasaba la explicación, el rostro de Juvia mostró un poco de decepción.

Bajó la mirada mientras aferraba con sus sábana que la cubría. — Juvia... no tiene palabras.

— Quizás no tenga cara para hacer esto, pero... — Titania inclino la cabeza. — Te pedimos una disculpa. — a su vez con una de sus manos, sujeto la cabeza de Gray para bajarla.

— Lo siento Juvia.

Hubo un desgarrador e incómodo silencio por parte de todos, especialmente de Juvia que no decía respecto a la estaban solicitando sus amigos.

El sonido de la lluvia al caer, era lo único que podía escucharse, dándole un ambiente de tensión al momento.

Dentro de la mente de la peliazul, la maga de agua sentía algo de decepción, ya que Erza y el mismo Gray no la tomaron en cuenta para la misión, obviamente ellos revelaron las razones por las cuales tomaron esa decision, pero...

— No es tomada en cuenta... — habló llamando la atención de los presentes. — Juvia... no es... — apretó sus labios y después volteo a ver a Gray con una forzada sonrisa. — No importa, al menos esto hace que Juvia se dé cuenta que ella es simplemente un estorbo.

— ¿Que? No Juvia... — Gray comenzó a protestar. — Tu no eres nada de lo que dices.

— Ya no hablemos del asunto ¿si? — Juvia hizo a un lado las sabanas y se levantó para ir a un pequeño mueble que estaba detrás de la cama, donde ahí se encontraba una caja de madera mediana, descansando encima de una almohada, como si se tratara de algo muy importante y valioso.

— Juvia conservó esto... — dijo tomando una cadena con un dije y volteó a ver a Gray. — Gray-sama le dejó esto a Juvia ¿verdad?

— Juvia...

— Juvia nunca dejó de creer en que Gray-sama regresaría algún día, no importaba cuando tiempo pasara, Juvia esperaría a Gray-sama por días, semanas, meses, años, décadas, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

La maga de agua sonrió tiernamente mientras le extendía su collar a Gray. — Ahora que Gray-sama ha regresado, ya no tiene caso que Juvia siga conservándolo.

El pelinegro se acercó sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, para tomar su collar haciendo que las manos de ambos tuvieran un suave contacto.

— Gracias Juvia. — Gray estaba aún sorprendido por el comportamiento de la peliazul, pensaba que Juvia le tenia rencor por haberla abandonado durante 6 largos meses sin decirle nada, pero se dio cuenta del buen corazón que tenia Juvia.

Y dándose cuenta que los sentimientos que ella le profesaba a cada rato, eran verdaderos y no broma.

— Juvia, yo...

Fue interrumpido y su rostro mostró preocupación al ver como la chica comenzaba a desmayarse, el Devil Slayer actuó rápido y la sujetó antes de que tocara el suelo. — ¡Juvia!

— ¡Gray-san, recuestela! — la joven Marvell se acerco a la peliazul para usar sus poderes de sanación. — La fiebre comenzó a aumentar.

— Juvia no hables, trata de dormir. — Lucy tocó su frente. — Esta hirviendo.

— Por Mavis, Gray haz algo. — Natsu le dio un pequeño empujoncito al pelinegro para que este actuara de una buena vez.

El mago de hielo uso su magia en su mano para después llevarla a la frente de Juvia, haciendo que el frió hiciera contacto con la piel de la joven peliazul, pasando unos minutos, la respiración de Juvia de nuevo se calmaba.

— C-Calido...

Todos notaron que la muchacha comenzaba a delirar un poco. — G-Gray-sama, Gray-sama... — varias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. — Juvia esta... muy feliz de ver de nuevo a Gray-sama...

El rostro culposo de Gray no dejaba de mirar a la pobre y moribunda Juvia quien después de quedo dormida.

— Temo que Juvia solamente dejo pasar por alto lo que hicimos. — la voz de Erza llamó su atención.

— Si, ya me di cuenta Erza.

Comenzó a anochecer y todos decidieron descansar por la batalla que se suscitó tiempo atrás, cada quien escogió un lugar para dormir esta noche y mañana temprano ayudarían con el desayuno.

Pero la que no podía dormir por culpa del su enfermedad era Juvia, quien daba vueltas en su cama una y otra vez.

— ¿Estas bien? — no se había dado cuenta que Gray estaba con ella, al parecer estaba velando por su bienestar.

— G-Gray-sama...

— ¿No puedes dormir? — vio que la joven negó suavemente con la cabeza. — Trata de dormir o no podrás recuperarte del resfriado.

— J-Juvia tiene frió...

Entonces Gray recordó algo rápidamente, los recuerdos en donde Juvia insistía en que el durmiera a su lado, juntos en la misma cama, cosa que el negaba inmediatamente.

— Hazte a un lado.

Cuando la chica obedeció, el pelinegro se metió a la cama para estrechar a la chica en sus brazos.

— G-Gray-sama... pero... pero... — estaba bastante sonrojada.

— ¿No querías dormir conmigo hace 6 meses?

— S-Si, pero es que... Juvia...

— Ya duérmete.

El también estaba cansado y fue el primero en quedarse dormido, Juvia lo observó por unos segundos para sonreír y se durmió aferrándose a su amado Gray-sama.

Ambos fueron espiados por un pequeño gatito troll, el gran Happy.

— Se gussstan... — dijo en voz baja para salir antes de que fuera descubierto.

**ღ**

Lucy y Natsu despertaron antes que los demás, estiraban los brazos y se levantaban de donde habían dormido y decidieron salir un momento, pero se dieron cuenta de algo.

— Dejo de llover. — la maga estelar sonrió al ver que el cielo azul estaba despejado. — Eso significa que...

— Buenos días... — saludaron Erza y Wendy. — En un momento serviremos el desayuno.

— ¿Gray y Juvia? — preguntó Natsu.

— Quizás aun estén dormidos, yo creo que no tardaran en despertar. — respondió Charle desde adentro.

Gray comenzó a despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos por la molestia de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, cuando ya estaba despierto, se dio cuenta que Juvia no estaba y la busco con la mirada.

Respiró tranquilo cuando la vio frente a un pequeño espejo, arreglando unas partes de su vestido y después llevar su gorro a la cabeza, aun sin percatarse que el joven la estaba mirando.

— ¿Juvia?

La Lockser dio un pequeño respingo y volteo a verlo, mostrándose ya recuperada de su enfermedad. — Buenos días Gray-sama. — sonrió.

Gray se levantó y la observo bien. — ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

— ¡Si! Quizas la presencia de Gray-sama fue lo que ayudo a Juvia a mejorar de la noche a la mañana. — estaba muy energética hoy, por otra parte el mago de hielo también sonrió.

— Vamos, los demás ya deben estar con el desayuno.

— Si.

Ambos fueron donde los muchachos para informarles que Juvia finalmente estaba recuperada.

— Nos alegra mucho que estés bien Juvia, nos diste un enorme susto.

— Juvia lamenta las molestias Erza-san.

— Pero no se queden ahí, el desayuno esta listo.

Ambos se integraron para servirse el desayuno, en ese transcurso de tiempo, todos habían hablado acerca de lo que hicieron en el años de disuelto el gremio, ahora la próxima misión que tenían que hacer, era reclutar a todos los miembros para revivir Fairy Tail.

— ¿Entonces vienen con nosotros? — Natsu, Lucy y Wendy miraron a los demás.

— Ustedes sabe mi respuesta. — Titania cruzó los brazos y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Gray? ¿Juvia? — la rubia miró a sus amigos.

— ¿Tu que dices? — el mago le pregunto a la peliazul.

— Juvia admite que le gusta estar aquí, pero Fairy Tail es el gremio donde aceptaron a Juvia como una más de la familia, Juvia extrañara este lugar, pero ella quiere volver a donde esta su familia. — sonrió tristemente al haber tomado la decision de abandonar el lugar donde ella compartió muchos momentos a lado de su amado, pero ella siempre atesorara esos recuerdos, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Sus palabras conmovieron a todos, especialmente a Gray. — Si tu lo dices...

Ambos magos asintieron, la decision estaba hecha.

— Entonces debemos prepararnos para el viaje, saldremos en 15 minutos. — Erza dio la orden y todos fueron a organizar todo para ir en busca de los demás miembros.

Pasando los 15 minutos, todos ya estaban listos para partir.

— Vámonos, los demás nos están esperando. — Natsu levanto el puño, montado en uno de aquellos animales.

— Nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar al maestro y a los demás miembros, Fairy Tail renacerá muy pronto. — Erza subió a su caballo.

— Hora de irnos. — Lucy y los demás comenzaron a andar, dejando la villa conforme avanzaban.

Juvia quien compartía transporte con Gray, miro hacia atrás viendo como el hogar suyo y de Gray se perdía de su vista poco a poco.

Sonrió melancólicamente aferrándose a Gray.

— Regresaremos pronto. — escuchó al pelinegro y lo miró algo confusa.

Pero rápidamente entendió el mensaje.

— Si, algún día regresaremos Gray-sama...

La villa finalmente desapareció de la vista y todos siguieron con su travesía de encontrar a su familia, no importara la distancia ni el tiempo.

— Gray-sama, gracias por volver...

Tal parece que Gray sin darse cuenta, por segunda vez salvó a Juvia de la oscuridad.

De la oscuridad de volver a ser "La Mujer de la Lluvia".

* * *

**F**in

**B**y**: F**elli** L**oss


End file.
